You & I
by Miyu kouzuki
Summary: Miyu had a very important news to convey it to Kanata but she never did find the time to tell him or was she just scared... was she ever gonna tell him? Just one way to find that out... Just Read & Review


Hey guys! I know I haven't updated anything for a long time... Here's a one short for all DaaDaaDaa fans... Hope you like it...

**You and I**

It was already middle of December as the white snow glows with the setting sun falling on it, making it as beautiful as possible and it wasn't getting any warmer either. As Christmas was only two weeks away, everyone were having fun shopping, getting together with family and friends, enjoying every minute. This was one of those days where everyone yearns to be with their loved ones.

A Twenty-six years old Blonde living in the Saionji temple was very busy preparing dinner for her beloved husband who shows up only during weekends. He works in a big city which takes around seven hours from here and since she loved him so very much, she never complained about him not being with her all the time.

Whilst boiling her husband's favourite pumpkin soup, she let it slim and hurried to the entrance to see whether he had arrived.

Just like the moon which comes excited during nights, she came out of her house really excited to see him. Her little heart was pounding fast against her chest as she wasn't able to control herself and her gorgeous emerald eyes rousing here and there, searching for him, yearning for his presence. She missed him so very much. Even though her husband asked her to come with her, she refused it by saying that they had so many memories in their place and since Hosho went to India, she had to be there.

Her soft long blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and she was wearing a long white dress which reached below her knees and also an apron over her.

"Kanata you're so late" muttered the blonde, letting a sigh before returning to what she was doing just a few minutes back.

She started to worry as he would always be there by five in the evening every week and since sun was gonna set soon, she started wondering that maybe he wouldn't come this week. She rubbed the small tear which appeared at the corner of her eyes and she went to the backyard to get some fresh air after turning off the stove.

After fifteen whole minutes, a tall and a handsome brunet finally climbed the last step with a travel bag hanging around his shoulders. He was wearing a blue jeans and a black shirt which was completing drenched by his sweat. He knew he was late but it was not his fault after all his train got delayed and even though he reached home, he rushed in those huge steps so fast just to see his beautiful wife soon. He couldn't wait to see her eyes when she smiles at him which just brightens his whole life.

As soon as he opened the front door, he smelled his wife's homemade cooking and smiled, happy that he finally came home.

He went to the kitchen slowly to surprise his wife but she wasn't there. He walked out of the living room and saw his wife standing in the backyard looking at the moon sadly. He walked slowly and when he stood behind her, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist possessively.

"Hey Mrs Saionji. How you doing...?" whispered the brunet near her ear, smirking.

Whilst still in his grasp, Miyu turned to face him, giving him her beautiful smile, went "Welcome home, Mr Saionji".

Kanata gave her a smile but it was soon replaced with a frown. His hand went for her hair and removed the clip which was holding to a bun whilst going "How many times do I have to tell you not to put it that way?"

Miyu giggled and said "Oh come on Kanata... it's just hair".

Kanata pulled her close and slowly buried his face between her hairs. Whilst breathing in the scent of her hair, he replied "I like it this way… it smells nice...just like you".

Miyu blushed and pushed him slightly with her hands on her torso, going "Kanata!"

Kanata smirked and while tugging few strands of her hair behind her ear, he placed his lips gently on hers. Within seconds Miyu returned his kiss whole heartedly. Her hands made their way to his brunet hair, playing at the tip of his hair and his hands were around waist pulling her ever so closely.

After several minutes they broke away, both gasping for air, Miyu buried her head on his strong chest and pulled herself as close as she can get and whispered "I've missed you so much Kanata".

"I missed you too Miyu" replied Kanata smiling as he hugged her closely.

**~You and I~**

"Miyu! I'm so hungry" shouted Kanata, sitting in the chair waiting for his wife to bring dinner for them. Right after he came home, he explained why he was late and then went to take a bath while Miyu was getting the dishes ready.

"Coming right up" replied Miyu, placing the hot soup on the table, took a seat opposite to Kanata.

"It's really good to be home and you know the good thing is that the kitchen looks the same and no repairs are to done. Great improvement my dear wife" said Kanata, smirking.

Miyu glared at him, making him chuckle.

While still having their dinner, both were sharing how their week was and he was teasing her, making her laugh, making her blush and at that moment both were really very happy. The only thing they both wanted was that moment to last forever. As Kanata was cleaning their dishes, Miyu went to arrange his clothes in their room.

"_I guess this is the right time to tell him…"_ thought Miyu looking nervous _"…But I'm kinda scared… URG! Come on girl, you can do it."_

Kanata after cleaning the dishes went to his room and dropped on their bed. Whilst looking at him, Miyu smiled, making her way to their bed to talk to him when Kanata caught her wrist and pulled her on the bed. She closed her eyes as she fell down and when she opened them, she couldn't do anything other than melt in those mesmerizing auburn eyes, showing so much love for her.

"Mi..yu..." whispered Kanata, his breath falling on her lips.

Miyu took a deep breath before going "Kanata I've something to..."

-Ring-

Before she could finish, they heard the telephone ring.

Miyu sighed and stood up from the bed, "I'll go" but before leaving she gave a quick peek on his cheek.

Kanata smiled but got a little irritated as the phone interrupted their moment.

As soon as Miyu came out of the room, she directly went to the living room and took the receiver.

"Hello Saionji Residence" said Miyu.

"_Miyu, it's me, your mom"_

"Mom? Is everything alright?" asked Miyu shocked that her mom was calling her at that time of night.

"_Yeah honey we're fine. I just called you to say that your dad and I were planning to come and meet you and Kanata in the morning. Is that okay for you, miyu?" _

"Of course mom, you can come anytime you want. You should have lunch with us too" replied Miyu smiling.

"_No no that's alright...We don't wanna trouble you honey"_

"It's not a problem and Kanata would be happy to see you too" protested Miyu.

"Hmmm ok then... we'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye mom... Love you" replied Miyu.

"_Love you too honey"_

After she finished talking to her mom, she went to her room to tell this to Kanata. As soon as she came to her room, she saw Kanata sleeping peacefully. She sat beside him, while watching him, she stroked a few strands of hair which were sticking to his forehead and gently kissed him on his forehead before pulling a blanket over him. She turned off the light and slipped into the bed with him and buried her head on his strong chest, hugged him. Within seconds, she smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her. She was very happy to be in his arms again and before she closed her eyes she muttered

"_I Love you Kanata"_

**-You and I-**

"Oh my god! I'm late!" cried Miyu, looking at the clock beside their bed. She noticed that Kanata was no longer beside her and guessed that he would've woken up soon.

Miyu sighed and before she could leave from that room, she felt a sudden cramp on her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom as she was about to throw up any minute.

When she was running to the bathroom, Kanata spotted her, rushing to the bathroom looking really worried whilst going "Miyu... is everything alright?"

After few seconds he heard her say "I'm fine... I'll there in a minute."

Still not sure what was going on, Kanata waited for her outside the bathroom, a little tensed.

As soon as she came out of the bathroom, noticing that he is worried, Miyu gave him a reassuring smile telling him that she was alright.

"Are you alright Miyu?" asked Kanata, taking a step towards her.

"I'm good... Nothing is wrong" replied Miyu as she didn't know what else to say.

"Are you sure?" he asked her again, still not believing her.

Miyu smiled and gave him a small peek on his cheek going "Never better..."

"Hmmm... want some tea then?" asked Kanata whilst taking a step near the living room.

"Sure..." said miyu, "oh yea... mom called last night and she said dad and her would be coming here today to see us".

"Oh I see. When are they coming here then?" asked Kanata, dropping on the couch.

After taking a sip of tea, Miyu said. "I called them for lunch"

"Hmmm...ok"

This time Kanata offered to cook whilst Miyu was cleaning the place. Around eleven Miyu's parents arrived and Miyu was so happy to see as she gave them a hug.

Whist Miyu and her mom were talking; the tall blonde from whom Miyu had inherited her hair asked "How have you been Kanata?

"I'm doing well, Mr. Kouzuki. Well why don't we all have lunch…" replied Kanata.

"Yea mom let's go" said Miyu, dragging her parents to the dining room.

Miyu and Kanata made the table so perfect. The table cloth was half-white, a small vase in the middle and various dishes around it.

"Hmmm…. It's very delicious" said Miki, taking a sip of soup.

"It was Kanata who made it, mom" replied Miyu smiling, while placing her left palm on his right.

"It really is delicious Kanata" replied Yue, smiling at them and asked "Would you be leaving tomorrow morning?"

"No I would be leaving tonight cause I have to finish so many important works before next week" replied Kanata, taking a bite of fried chicken..

"Tonight? I thought you would be leaving only after Christmas" said Miki, looking worried for some reason.

"Well since it's kinda urgent, taking leave is a little difficult" shrugged Kanata.

**~You and I~**

"Mom leave the dishes, I'll do that" said Miyu, coming near her mom who was cleaning the dishes.

"It's alright honey, let me at least help you with this thing" replied Miki, looking frustrated.

"Mom what's wrong?" asked Miyu, placing her hand on her mom's shoulders.

As for Kanata and Yue, they were just watching TV in the living room.

"When would you be leaving to America, Mr Kouzuki?" asked Kanata.

"In a week or even before that" replied Yue smiling.

"Oh I see…. Well…" started Kanata but he started coughing too much and after finally controlling it said "I better have some water".

"You alright?" asked Yue, looking worried.

"I'm fine… I'll be back in a minute" said Kanata whilst making his way to the kitchen where the other two were having conversation.

"You haven't told him right?" asked Miki, looking a bit mad.

"I just didn't find the right time to tell, mom" protested Miyu.

"Right time? You had plenty of time to tell him Miyu" said Miki, raising her voice a bit more.

As soon as Kanata neared the kitchen he heard Miki shouting at Miyu and stopped his way to listen to them.

"Mom I don't know how to start" muttered Miyu, her head bent down.

"Then when are you planning to tell him? After few more months?" asked Miki again.

Kanata was completely confused as he had no clue as to what they were talking about. Clearly it was about him and Miyu but he couldn't just pin it.

"I'll tell him soon" replied Miyu.

"Don't you think Kanata needs to know that he's gonna be a **father** soon" cried Miki.

Kanata eyes went wipe open as he was completely shocked and was caught off guard. His heartbeat started to rise and for a second he thought that this might just be a dream. But no it was not… He just stood not knowing what to do, still listening to them.

"I know mom… but" muttered Miyu, looking down

"But you are scared… scared as how he would take the news?" asked Miki, taking a step near Miyu.

"No, that's not it…" started Miyu"

"Did you not listen to what the doctor said? She said you need to take rest and that you are very weak. Did you forget that? What would happen if something happens to the baby or to you?" asked Miki, trying to make her daughter understand.

"I know mom….But did you not see how tired he was and his job's getting hectic day by day? He told me that he was gonna get promoted very soon as well. And when I tell him, what if he gets disappointed" I wouldn't know what to do then mom…" replied Miyu, her eyes getting teary.

"Don't be stupid honey. You know Kanata. Just tell him and see how happy he would be. Trust me Miyu" said Miki, hugging her dear daughter.

Kanata was too much surprised to even react. He had heard so much that he didn't know what to say. He walked slowly to his room without saying anything to them.

"_Then when are you planning to tell him? After few months...?"_

"_Don't you think Kanata needs to know that he's gonna be a __**father**__ soon"_

_Did you not listen to what the doctor told? She said you need to take rest and that you are very weak. Did you forget that?_

Kanata entered his room, still thinking about the news.

_What would happen if something happens to the baby or to you?_

"_When I tell him, what if he gets disappointed"_

"…_.he's gonna be a father soon"_

"…_.he's gonna be a father soon"_

"I'm gonna be a father" whispered Kanata as a smile made its way finally in his face.

Right at that moment when he was about to talk to his wife, he got a call on his cell. He was not in a mood to attend but he did it anyways.

"Hello"

"_Saionji, is that you?"_

"Mr Shinobu?" asked Kanata, little surprised that his boss was calling him.

"_I just called you to tell about the promotion. When you come here tomorrow everything would be confirmed. Well Congratulations….. You've worked hard and definitely earned it."_

"Oh sir… but about that…."

**~You and I~**

"Bye dad. Take care. See you soon" said Miyu, hugging her dad, saying goodbyes to them.

"Honey, you too take care" said Miki whilst hugging her daughter and whispered "Don't forget to tell him".

"I won't mom" replied Miyu, giving her a smile.

"See you Kanata and do take care" they both told him together for which he nodded with a smile.

Right after they left, Kanata went to their room and dropped off on the bed. He was still awake, waiting for Miyu to tell him. He was kinda mad that she didn't tell the news sooner and he couldn't wait to tell her how happy he was now. The patience was just killing him too much but he wanted her to tell him the news anyways. He went back to sleep in few minutes not worrying about the time.

"KANATA! WAKE UP!" cried Miyu while shaking Kanata, trying to wake him.

"hm…."

"IT'S GETTING LATE KANATA" shouted Miyu, pulling his shoulders to make him sit on the bed.

Kanata finally sighed and sat on the bed, looking sleepy while Miyu was tensed as it was getting really late.

"Why did you wake me up?" asked Kanata, his hand messing up his silky brunet hair.

"You are asking me why? Kanata, did you see the time? It's already 10pm" said Miyu.

"Yea so?" muttered Kanata, rubbing his eyes.

"You have a train to catch soon" shouted Miyu.

"You really want me to leave now?" asked Kanata smiling like a small kid while pulling Miyu closer to him.

"What you mean?" asked Miyu, looking at him confused.

Kanata just sighed before going "When were you planning to tell me, Miyu?"

"What?"

"About this….." said Kanata, whilst placing his hand gently on her belly.

Miyu blushed as soon as he touched her and went "How did you know?"

"Hmmm…. actually it's pretty obvious looking at how fat you are now" said Kanata, a smirk making its way to his lips.

"WHAT? FAT?" cried Miyu, whilst rushing to the huge mirror in her room and looking at her.

Kanata chuckled grabbed her wrist gently, pulled her closer to him, going "Of course you are not fat honey….well I just…"

"You heard when I was talking to mom?" asked Miyu, slightly glaring at him.

"Yea kinda…. But that's not important now. Why you didn't tell me before, Miyu?" asked Kanata, raising his voice.

"Well…" started Miyu.

"You thought that I would be disappointed when I come to know about our baby?" he asked her, looking a little hurt.

"I'm s..so sorry Ka..nata, I was sca…red" replied Miyu, her voice getting shaky and tears making its way to her cheeks.

"Hey…" said Kanata while brushing away her tears.

"So ar…are you no…not disappointed?" asked Miyu while holding his hand which was caressing her cheeks.

"Hmmm disappointed? Well if she's like you then none" replied Kanata, winking at her.

"Did you just say she? How…" started Miyu but before she can go on, she felt his lips on hers and she closed her eyes and hugged him. Between their rapid kisses, he told her how happy he really was and that this was his best Christmas gift.

"Kanata, you got to catch a train…" said Miyu while panting a little and her face looking flushed.

"Oh about that… well I asked for resignation but since they were starting a new branch nearby so they offered me here…" replied Kanata, swirling a few strands of her hair.

"What about your promotion?" asked Miyu, looking really shocked.

"I won't be getting it…big deal…" he answered her back smiling.

"What? Why…? You worked so hard for that and that was so important to you…" said Miyu, looking really sad as tears filled up her eyes.

"Hey… nothing is as important as you, Miyu. I want to be here with you all the time, I wanna wake up with you every morning, want to see those gorgeous eyes all the time and now that you're having my child, I wanna take care of you… I really love you so much, Miyu" said Kanata, his eyes showing her how much she means to him and that nothing is important to him other than her.

Miyu just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips with all the love she has for him and she couldn't control the tears which were flowing from her eyes. Kanata lifted her to his height and pulled her closer to his body.

"I love you Kanata" said Miyu, breathing on his lips.

Well now it was Kanata's turn to kiss her back and from then on they were always together and cherished their entire life together and that nothing can separate them. Not a day did they stop loving each other, showing the true power of love for one another.

~The End~

So how was it? Hope it's not that bad... Do give me a review after reading it... I'll update my story soon...


End file.
